1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film sensitivity setting device for a camera, capable of automatically setting the film sensitivity when a film cartridge having a film sensitivity information signal is loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already proposed to attach various information, including film sensitivity information, in the form of codes to the film cartridge. There is therefore required a camera capable of automatically setting the film sensitivity, when a film cartridge bearing the film sensitivity information is loaded in the camera, by reading the corresponding code through an information detecting circuit in the camera.